The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apricot tree, ‘Prunus armenica’ and which has been denominated varietally as ‘H 1995 cv’ hereinafter, and more specifically to a new apricot tree which is characterized as to novelty by bearing large red-blushed apricots having good shelf life, and which are ripe for harvesting and shipment under the ecological conditions prevailing in Eastern Washington on or about July 18th.